bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael White
"Bullworth Academy, a place you can call home. If home was a crappy school with psychopaths."- Mike White Background Michael "Mike" White was born in Aberdeen, Washington on August 15th, 1992 to Alan and Jennifer White. Growing up in Aberdeen, his father was constantly working and his mother was always at home. Due to the stress of his job, Alan would constantly fight with his wife and in turn, all this arguing led to them neglecting Mike, which led him to become the troubled youth he is now. In the summer, he would come to Bullworth alongside his mother, and stay with his maternal grandparents Seamus and Claudia. During that time, he would hang out with his cousin Lola and her friends at the time, a young Amanda Marston and Salem Thompson. Eventually, Mike was expelled from his high school from Aberdeen for getting into a fight with the football team, on top of a whole heap of other misconduct he did alongside his friends. Appearance Mike is a young caucasian boy weighing in at 130 pounds and standing at 5'8. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Mike can be intelligent when he choses to be. His favorite classes at Bullworth Academy end up being English for getting to read the bloodier Shakepeare plays such as Macbeth, Titus Andronicus, and Hamlet. As well as Music class, since it gives him a chance to learn the guitar. When he first gets to Bullworth, Mike decides to come off as a stereotypically cool/bad boy type, as a means of getting through school without getting bullied for being his true self. Underneath his aloof/distant shell is just a shy geek who would rather talk about his favorite bands, read comic books and manga, and play some video games. Relationships David "Alucard Johnson(Friend/Leader): Mike and Alucard first meet after he reunites with Salem on his first day at Bullworth. Alucard always tends to be direct with him and Mike finds him hard to read most of the time, but Mike is sure that Alucard means well and is a decent guy. Alexander "Salem" Thompson (Best Friend/Old Friend): When Mike first comes to Bullworth, he is instantly targetted by Russell's crew for being new. Mike tries to get by without a fight, since he doesn't care enough to bother with such trivial things. However, once the group tries to steal his belongings and they find a personal memento of his, this enrages Mike. Mike loses the fight, and on the way back to the Boys' dorm, Salem finds him on the ground and decides to join him in an attempt to annoy him (They both don't realize they have a connection). Eventually, the two boys recognize each other and reunite. Afterwards, Salem shows Mike around the school and the two start to re-kindle the friendship they had as kids. Juliana "Snow" Evans(Friend): Mike and Snow meet after Salem introduces the two. The two form a bond over music and the urge to rebel against people. Derek Miller(Rival): Mike and Derek have been rivals since Mike's freshman year at his old school. Derek followed Mike to Bullworth to purposely make his life hell. Jade Simon(Close Friend) RELATIONSHIP UNDER CONSTRUCTION Amanda Marston( Close Friend) RELATIONSHIP UNDER CONSTRUCTION Quotes UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia *Mike's middle name is Seamus, he was named after his grandfather on his Mother's side. * Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys